


the bottle episode you never knew you wanted

by stilinskimccall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskimccall/pseuds/stilinskimccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Kira are forced to spend a night at school and deal with their feelings. Set between 4x01 and 4x02. (also no baby!Derek ayyyyyyy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bottle episode you never knew you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing over the span of a night and a half, so this isn't as good as it could've been, but I just felt like there wasn't nearly enough grieve on 4x01. Which made me think of how some things were never dealt with on the show, and will probably never be dealt with (stuff like Jackson's season 2 arc, Lydia's relationship with Peter, the UNRESOLVED SEXUAL TENSION between some characters, etc), which made me think about how much we need a bottle episode at this point. So I wrote one. Enjoy!

"GAAAAH I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!!!", Stiles whispers-yells and bangs his head on the open notebook that's on the table. The ink on it is still wet, and some of it sticks to Stiles' forehead.

"C'mon Stiles, just finish your essay. I'm about to finish mine, finish yours and we'll call it a night."

They're sitting in the Library, writing English essays due tomorrow at midnight. As exhausting and important as it might seem to almost everyone else in their class, to the two of them it's sort of relaxing. Well, as relaxing as writing essays at midnight, alone in the school's library, can get. After everything they've gone through during the past few years, doing this kind of activity sort of counts as hanging out. And still, when the sun set Stiles started feeling like his brain is melting, and when the dawn seems closer than sunset he starts yelling at the characters in "Heart of Darkness" he's writing about – and it isn't a lovely sight to see. Even Scott started feeling exhausted a few hours ago, but being an alpha means acting like a role model. Usually, Scott would have a hard time being a role model, but right now he feels like he has to balance Stiles' hyperactive nature. Also, he's failing English, and after their old teacher stopped showing up to school, their new teacher gave them this assignment as their only chance to change their final grade.  

"But everyone else went home already! Look around you, we're the only ones left! I mean literally – even that creepy janitor who works here at night left." Stiles says after he raises his head from the table, smeared blue ink on his forehead.

"Well, let me finish and we'll go, okay? I can't miss another due date."

"Great, I'll pack our stuff in the meantime." Stiles says.

"Dude, you've got this-" Scott says when Stiles is about to get up from his chair, and gestures at his forehead.  Then Stiles spits on his hand and wipes the ink from his forehead. Then Stiles looks at Scott for approval, and Scott nods.

Right the second Scott puts his pen back on the paper and Stiles moves away from the table, a "whoosh" sound comes from the hallway. Scott and Stiles are exchanging looks before hurrying outside. Scott gets to the hallway first, then Stiles hears a loud banging sound. He finds Scott, pressed to the wall, with Malia's hand on his neck.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Scott struggles to say.

Malia taps on her phone's screen a few times, then lets Scott look at it, without loosening her hold on his neck. Stiles considers yelling "Bad Malia, let Scott go right now!", but before he can say things he'll regret, something he doesn't notice makes Malia let go of Scott.

"I swear, I didn't write this. My phone isn't even here, Stiles and I made sure we'll have no distractions."

"Then who _did_ write this?" She sounds more confused than mad now.

"Who wrote what?" Stiles says. The wolf and the coyote look at him, then turn their heads the other way in a quick movement only they can make. Now all three of them are looking in the same direction: the dark, silent hall. "What's happening?"

"Someone else is here." Scott says while Malia takes a step forward. He takes her hand and says, "Malia, stop."

She stops to look at him, then they start walking forward, both of them careful – yet confident. Stiles takes a step forward as well, but Scott shoots him the kind of look a mom gives her kids when they misbehave, and Stiles looks like the most disappointed puppy on earth while taking a step back. Then, Malia and Scott both stop, while a small figure runs towards them in the darkness. It throws its hands around Scott, and that's when Stiles realizes that it's Kira. Scott, Malia and Stiles all start breathing calmly again, as Kira tells Scott that she's so glad that he's okay, that she was so worried, that she came here as soon as she could.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done this- I shouldn't have…" Kira says as she lets go of Scott, "Hugged-"

"It's okay, it's… Okay." Scott replies as he steps away from her. "Why were you worried about me? What are you doing here?"

"Stiles texted me- from your phone, he said that you were hurt and told me to come here immediately."

"Hmm, I didn't." Stiles says. "Is it just me or does this feel familiar?"

"It's not just you," Scott says as he hands Stiles Malia's phone. "I think we went through something like this before."  

Stiles goes through Malia's texts, and then hears someone screaming from outside. "Lydia," he realizes and lifts his head.

The wolf, coyote and fox are already at the front door when Stiles gets there. Lydia is running through the parking lot, her high heeled shoes in her hands, climbs the stairs and rushes past Malia, Kira and Scott, bumps into Stiles and stays there, pushing her body against his. He hugs her, too surprised and confused to get excited. After a few seconds, Lydia turns around. "Shut the doors!"

"What?" Scott asks.

"There's something out there! Shut the doors!"

Once the doors are shut and sealed with a stack of tables, chairs and cupboards blocking them, the pack heads to an empty classroom, all slowly catching their breath.

"What's out there? A werewolf?" Malia asks eventually.  

"It's not a werewolf. I'm not afraid of werewolves," Lydia looks at Malia as if she's about to say "nor were-coyotes", but instead she stays quiet for a few seconds. "I don't know what it was."

"What did it look like?" Stiles asks.

"It was too dark to see anything, and it was too fast anyway, but from what I could see it was big. Definitely bigger than a human, or a werewolf. It was the size of a bear, I think, maybe even bigger."

"Why did you even come here?" Scott asks.

"What do you mean? You texted me."

"We definitely went through something like this before." Stiles says, looking at Scott.

"What do you mean?" Kira asks, and now everyone is looking at Scott.

"Well, a little while after I was bitten, Stiles and I were at school, and Lydia, Jackson and-"

"Allison, we came here because Allison got a text from you." Lydia interrupts, understanding what Scott is talking about.

"Only that it wasn't from me. So we spent the night at school, hiding and running from the monster that tried to kill us-"

"Your-"Stiles wants to tell Malia that it was her father, because he has this instinct to talk shit about Peter every chance he gets, but then he looks at Scott and changes his mind. "Nevermind."

"And then the police came and it was over."

"Also, I punched Jackson." Stiles says with a wide grin on his face. Lydia, who's sitting next to him, punches him in the stomach. He cringes, "He deserved that. He's an asshole."תmonster that tried to kill us. ill us. nd running .oking at Scott. ead she stays quiet. mmediately.y misbehave, and he looks li

"I loved that asshole," Lydia says, and Stiles can't help but smiling when she says "I lov _ed_ " in past tense.

"That asshole was a serial killer." Scott says, siding with Stiles.

"That asshole isn't here. We are. And so is that bear-monster-thing that's trying to kill us, I assume. So why won't we go home and take care of it tomorrow?" Malia says, bored from the playful bickering about things she wasn't involved in.

"For once, I agree with the coyote." Lydia says and enjoys seeing Malia's face turning red with fury. Stiles and Kira roll their eyes, as Scott says, "Me too. Malia and Kira, come with me. Stiles, stay with Lydia."

Stiles and Lydia watch their friends walk away quietly, fighting their urge to protest the decision to leave them behind.

"You're gonna have to stop doing that eventually, you know." Stiles says once he's sure they're gone.

"Doing what?" Lydia asks, even though she's pretty sure she knows what he's talking about.

"Being mean to Malia. Not that I don't enjoy being the subject of this catfight –" Lydia rolls her eyes at this point. "I do, believe me, but she's been through a lot. She could really use a friend."

"She could try being nice, for a start."

"She hasn't been around people in ten years. She doesn't know how to be nice."

"Her problem, then."  She says, and looks at the window, knowing that Stiles is growing angrier with each syllable she says.

"Why are you doing this?! Why can't you, for once, be nice to the new girl in school?"

When she looks back at him, her weary green eyes locked on his brown ones, he realizes that he just stepped on a mine. She turns to look at her bare feet when she starts talking again.

"I was nice to the new girl in school once, and you know how it ended? I lost my best friend. So I tried it again, because maybe I'll get a new best friend. Not that someone could replace- But anyway, I was nice to Malia. And she wasn't nice to me, but I was still trying to be nice to her. Because I know what it's like to need a friend when you're all alone. I was nice to her, until she came to me and you know what she said? She said, 'I know what you're trying to do with Stiles, and I'm gonna give you a-' get this- 'a friendly warning. Stay away from Stiles, or else'-"

"Well, Lydia, I don't know if you've noticed it, but Malia is a were-coyote. When something threatens to take something that a coyote wants away from them, they turn aggressive. But you two could actually be really good friends, if you tried. She just needs to embrace her humanity. And I think you're the only one who could help her with it."

"Why can't you do it instead?"

"I'm trying to, but I think she mostly looks at me as, like, a mate."

"A girl only wants to have sex with you and have your children?" she tries to sound impressed, but ends up rather confused.

"Why are you so surprised? You kissed me too."

"I WAS STOPPING YOUR PANIC ATTACK! Anyway, I'm just worried about you."

"Lydia Martin? Worried?! About ME?!"

"She's an animal, Stiles. And not in the hot way, but in the, 'one moment she's kissing you and the next she's biting your head off' way."

"She's not a freaking mantis!"

"Well, what if you two have kids together and she eats them? She _could_ do _that_ , right?"

"Well- theoretically she could, but- I mean, she won't-" Lydia laughs. "Shut up!"

"Sorry, I just… Can't believe I'm saying that, but I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, I care about you too. And I know you can be a good friend, and I know that you can do anything you want, so I'm just asking you, as Malia's friend, and as your friend, to be nice to her."

Lydia smiles that kind of smile she can't fake; the kind of smile that's saved for the times when Stiles notices something that she's trying to hide, but when he sees that thing he looks at it as if it's the most beautiful thing in the world, and she smiles. Those times Stiles looks at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world, and not because of her looks, are the times that this smile escapes her lips.  

And just when Stiles thinks to himself that it might've been the first time he made Lydia laugh, Scott gets into the room, followed by Malia and Kira.

"Well?" Lydia asks.

"It's still out there. It's scary, it nearly killed us and it's really big." Kira answers.

"We blocked all the exits of the school. I guess we'll have to spend the night here." Scott adds.

Stiles and Lydia are now sitting on one table, Malia and Kira on another and Scott is standing by the door.

"I still have to finish my essay," he says. "I'm gonna get my stuff from the library. Want me to get yours too, Stiles?"

"Sure, bro. Thanks."

"Malia, want to come with?" Scott asks, but it's more of a command than a request.

On their way to the library and back, Scott tells Malia that she really doesn't want to pick a fight with Lydia, because she just lost her best friend and could really use a break. He adds that if they do fight he'll have to side with Lydia, and implies that while Malia knows how to fight coyotes, Lydia could destroy a teenage girl without moving a hand, so it's best if things didn't get to a point where they'd have to fight.

When they get back to the classroom, they find Stiles sitting alone on the floor.

"Lydia wanted booze, and Kira's dad told her where one of the teachers keeps his. So they went to get it." Stiles answers the question he wasn't asked.

When Lydia and Kira return they're carrying two bottles of vodka. Lydia, Stiles and Malia each take a sip, then they want to pass it to Scott, but he says that he can't get drunk anyway so they shouldn't waste it on him.

"It's okay, I'll stay sober with you." Kira says, smiling at him.

 

 -------------------------------- 

 

"We should call the police," Malia says while Stiles opens the second bottle.

"No way, my dad can't find me like this," Stiles says and passes the bottle to Lydia.

"You know who we should call? Derek." Scott says.

"Derek?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, he's good with, you know, supernatural stuff. He probably knows what this monster outside is, and how to beat it."

"You're right, I'll call him." Malia says and attempts to call him. "He doesn't pick up, I'll try texting him."

 

\--------------------------------

 

"I'm bored." Lydia declares after a while, waking Malia and Stiles from their naps, Stiles' head on her shoulder and Malia's head on his legs. "Let's play truth or dare."

"I'm game," Scott says, waking Kira up from her short nap on his shoulder as well.

"What?" Kira asks, dazed.

"Truth or dare, you're in?" Stiles asks, and she nods.

They're all sitting in a circle on the floor, one empty bottle of vodka in the middle. Lydia spins the bottle. It takes everyone a couple of turns to return to full consciousness, while three of them are still drunk. They all find out that way another trait that were-coyotes don't share with werewolves: they can get really drunk, even more than humans, when given the same amount of alcohol.

"Okay, Kira, you ask Stiles." Lydia announces once the bottle stops spinning for about the fourth time.

"Stiles, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… Dare."

"Okay, let me think… I have it! I dare you to kiss the hottest girl in the room." A wild grin spreads on Kira's lips, knowing that this is sure to make the game interesting.

Stiles looks at Lydia, then at Malia. He thinks for a little while, before he says "Easy," leans to his right, turns Scott's face towards his and surprises him with a long kiss on the lips. Lydia cheers, while Kira and Malia both laugh awkwardly.

"Right, I'm the hottest girl." Scott laughs and wipes his mouth with his hand.

Lydia spins the bottle once again, and this time it's Stiles' turn to ask Kira.

"Ooh, Truth or dare?"

Kira picks dare, and now Stiles dares _her_ to kiss the hottest girl in the room.

"Mmm…" Kira says while scanning everyone's faces. Lydia seems anxious, while Malia still seems stupefied from the vodka. The decision to kiss Malia comes pretty easily to Kira, perhaps partly because she wants to find out how she'll react.

Malia reacts by cupping Kira's face and pressing her lips against hers. She parts her lips and Kira does the same, allowing to Malia get her tongue inside her mouth. For a few moments they feel like the only people in the room, like there isn't a monster who's trying to kill them outside, like they aren't doing this just for the game. Heads turning from side to side, tongues traveling between mouths, hands gripping hair, necks, backs, cheeks, lips parting, pressing. Then Kira notices the cheers and laughs around them, and pulls herself away from Malia. Stiles, Lydia and Scott are clapping and chanting, and while Kira looks awkwardly at the floor, Malia takes a small bow.

Lydia takes the bottle and spins it once again.

"Ooh," Lydia says when the bottle sets on Kira and her.

"Truth or dare?" Kira asks.

"After this? Truth." Lydia replies and leans on the back of the table behind her.

"Hmm… have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?"

"God, yes." It takes her less than a second to answer.  

On the next turn, Scott gets to ask Lydia.

"I'm screwed either way, aren't I?" Lydia says. "Well, truth."

"I have to take one for the team and ask this, sorry. Who was it?"

It takes Lydia a few seconds. "Allison."

Surprised, turned on, jealous and a little upset are some of the reactions that Lydia manages to spot. She regrets suggesting playing this game immediately after answering this question.

She spins the bottle anyway, and now it's Malia's turn to ask Scott. Everyone except for Malia realize how dangerous this is, since Malia doesn't filter her words, nor thinks through her actions. This is especially dangerous now that Malia's drunk and Scott feels more vulnerable than he ever felt.

"Truth or dare, Scott?" Malia asks.

 Scott hesitates before saying "Dare?", which sounds a lot like a question.

"I dare you to confess your feelings for Kira." Stiles and Lydia exchange worried looks, knowing what this question means.

"You know what? I'm tired of this game and I have to pee. Malia, would you come with me?" Kira says, making sure the situation doesn't get even more awkward.

She helps Malia up, and they leave. Behind them, Lydia, Stiles and Scott all sigh with relieve.

After a few seconds, Malia's phone starts vibrating. Lydia grabs it, and reads a new text message from Derek.

"Derek's here. He wants us to let him in."

Then Malia's phone receives a call from Derek, Lydia answers and in a couple of minutes Derek is in the room with them. Peter follows him into the room, scanning the three teenagers in it, from head to toe.

"What's this asshole doing here?" Stiles asks.

"You're the ones that invited me, _dumbass_." Derek says.

"I meant Peter."

"Oh, Malia asked me to tell him to come too,"

"And you did that? God, you're such a terrible relative. No wonder your sister left you." Stiles, still very drunk, says.

"What did you just say?" Derek, now grumpier than usual, takes a step closer to Stiles. Scott hurries to stand between them.

"He meant to say that it's irresponsible to bring Peter to this kind of dangerous situation. Or let him come near someone as unexpected and unstable as Malia." Scott says.

"You're right. Sorry." Derek says and steps back.

"No he isn't. Malia is my daughter, I have every right to see her."

"Maybe if you were a normal father it would be okay, but since you're a sociopath douchebag, we're not letting you anything near her." Lydia says, her voice calm.

"And what exactly makes me this terrible monster that you seem to think I am, sweetheart?"

Lydia's next words were in her mind for months, waiting for the right moment to come out, growing madder with ever y move Peter made. The words were waiting for the moment Lydia will finally snap, and apparently all it took for her to get there is a little vodka and sleep deprivation.

"Let's see. You turned Scott into a werewolf, took the risk of killing him in the process, manipulated my friends, killed numerous people including _your own_ _niece_ , bit, took advantage of, manipulated and tortured _me_. You're lucky the only thing we're doing to you is not letting you see Malia, who is, by the way, a pain in the ass. But I guess it runs in the family."

It takes Peter a few moments to react, in which he gets closer to Lydia. He expects her to back out, but she stands in her place, still and strong and fearless.

"That bite that I gave you and Scott though. Wasn't that a gift? Didn't it make you stronger? Didn't it make Scott the captain of the lacrosse team? Didn't it turn the two of you from poor, helpless children to powerful heroes?"

"You don't get it, do you? It's all about power for you, and this is why you're not getting anywhere near Malia. You bit Scott and me, you killed people, you are the reason the Argents returned to town, and it's your fault that Allison is dead. You don't understand what family is, so you're not getting one. It's as simple as that."

" _I_ don't understand family?! I don't-"

"Enough, Peter." Derek says, but he's not looking at him. He's looking at the doorway, where Malia is standing, with Kira holding her hand from behind her.

"You did all of that?" Malia asks Peter, but then looks at Scott, as if she wants him to answer.

"He did. Finding out that you're adopted, after having killed your mom and sister, is hard enough, we didn't want you to know that you're father's a-" Scott starts saying, but is interrupted by Malia, who now looks back at Peter.

"I don't want anything to do with you, you get it? I already have a father, and he's different than me, and he can't teach me everything that you can, and he can't understand me, but he's been there for eight years, and that's enough. And I have a pack, and that's all the family that I need, so get out of my life and don't try to get near me again, or I swear, I _will_ kill you."

She walks away, Kira after her. Scott follows them, with Stiles and Lydia behind.

Malia and Kira lead them to another empty classroom, only that this one has no chairs or tables in it. Scott, Lydia and Stiles read the only white words from the green board:

"Allison Argent

1994-2011"

"What's this?" Stiles asks.

"It was Kira's idea. Since you couldn't be at her funeral and can't get to her grave, you really need a closure. So this is her funeral. This is her grave. Get a closure."

The Argents bury their family members in a special graveyard in France. Kate didn't get to be buried there because she broke the old code, but Allison was buried next to her mother. Allison spent her last summer there, having a private funeral for Victoria with Chris, and meeting old relatives. And now she's back there, with Chris and Isaac and her mom. Scott and Lydia tried to protest, to make sure they can be at her funeral, that they will be able to visit her grave without crossing the ocean, but Chris was too determined to bury her next to his wife.

"But, Malia, the whole Peter thing-" Scott says.

"Can wait. I'm too drunk and tired to handle it right now anyway."

"Talk to her." Kira encourages Scott, but it's Stiles who steps ahead first.

"Mind if I go first?" Stiles asks.

"Go for it," Scott replies after shaking his head. Stiles gets closer to the green board until he can almost touch it, then stops and takes a sip from the bottle in his hand.

"How do I start talking to you? Like this, I mean. Not that it was easy starting to talk to you before, I mean, you're so… Allison. And we were never really close, like, to talk like this. Except for maybe one time, during that full moon a while ago, do you remember that? Scott was doing his wolf thing and Lydia was still in the dark about everything, so it was only you and I. And your dad gave you a night off from training so you wanted to do something fun, so I picked you up and we were driving around town for a while. And then we got burgers from this drive-thru, and we went somewhere - I can't even remember where - and we just talked for a while. It was a weird night. But fun kind of weird. I remember you talking about how bad you feel for hiding things from Lydia, and I talked about how useless I felt next to Scott. And I told you how scared I am all the time and I could see it on your face that you're scared too, but you wouldn't say it out loud. And I didn't get why you didn't say that you're scared. I do now, but I guess it's too late. And I wanted to ask you if you're okay, like really, if you're really okay. Because Scott couldn’t get what we were going through, and you couldn't tell Lydia or your parents, and I just knew that we were going through the same thing. Finding out that your friends are supernatural beings, keeping secrets from the people you love, finding out that people are keeping secrets from you, it's tough. I know _I_ wasn't okay. And we're only human, you know? We were the only humans left, we _are_ the only humans left, and now you're gone and – and I'm all alone in this. And I miss you. Because I always felt that we were so much alike, so we had this kind of connection and even if we didn't really talk after that night I was just happy to have someone like you – like me, in my life. And after your mom died – I just, I just wanted to help you. You know, be there for you. Because god knows I needed someone who understands when _my_ mom died. And after saving our dads at the nemetone, I felt we had this kind of connection. You were haunted by your dead aunt, and I wasn't there for you, even though I knew what you were going through, and I wanted to help. But I didn't. I'm sorry that I didn't. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for not asking if you're okay. I'm sorry for being a bad friend. I'm sorry that we weren't closer. I'm sorry that you're dead because of me. I'm- I-"

Stiles takes another sip, wipes his wet mouth with the back of his hand, punches the board with his other hand and walks away.

Lydia takes his place in front of the board, touches it lightly and closes her eyes.

"I told you everything that I could while you were here, I think. You know how much I love you. You know that you're my sister – you'll always be that. The only thing that I can think of, that you still don't know, is that… I forgive you. I told you that before, but you always seemed like you were trying to make up for lying to me, for hiding stuff and not being there when I needed you. So I'm saying it again. Allison, I forgive you. You were protecting me, I get that, I just wish we had more time. I just wish you were there, not for me, but, you know, so that we could spend more time together. Because those few months were so wasted, and I miss you so much, and I want those months back. I want you back. I can't do this without you. You're my best friend. You're my sister. I love you."

Before saying those words she was still a little angry at Allison, for leaving her, for not being there for her, for lying to her. But saying these words makes all the anger float away from her. As she walks away, wiping tears away from her eyes, Malia looks at her. For the first time, she sees a friend in Lydia – or someone who could be a friend. She doesn't want to hurt her anymore, she wants to protect her. But she can't let her feel like she pities her, so when Lydia looks at her she looks away. But it's gonna be different now, they both know that, because Lydia needs a friend and Malia needs a family.

Then it's Scott who stands in front of the board.

"I never got to tell you why I got my tattoo. We never got close enough again, for me to tell you that. So I'll tell you that it's because I didn't talk to you for three months. Because I respected you enough to give you the space you wanted, but Allison, now this tattoo is like a scar, because every time I look at it I see you, and I see those three months that I could spend with you, and I hate it and I want to get rid of it, and I feel so stupid. And I miss you, and we need you, and you shouldn't have left. We were meant to be at prom together, I was supposed to be dancing with Kira and then look at you and see how happy you are, with your head on Isaac's chest, because he could make you happy, and I was supposed to be happy because I could finally see you as a friend, only as a friend, and we were supposed to graduate together and you were supposed to go to college and travel the world and be happy. And you're my anchor and my beta and I need you. And you're my first love and I love you. I'll _always_ love you."

He wipes the "2011" from the board and wipes his hands on his shirt.

 

\--------------------------------

 

At dawn, Scott and Kira are the only ones left on the school grounds, after Lydia drives to her house, and Stiles gives Malia a ride home in his jeep.

"Thank you. For everything, really, thank you." Scott says. Kira takes his hand and squeezes it, because she can't decide whether to go with a "you're welcome" or a "my pleasure". Somehow, both of these options seem unfit for this occasion.

"Did you want to take me to prom?" is the only thing she can think of saying.

"It was a part of the plan."

"And what's the plan now?"

"Getting an hour of sleep. Surviving. Taking you to prom."

She kisses him, and it feels natural. For the first time, neither of them feels Allison's presence around them.

"Want a ride home?" Kira suggests, noticing that his bike is nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, Stiles was supposed to give me a ride, but…" there's a short silence while they walk to Kira's car, and then Scott breaks it. "Want to stay in my house? I mean, it's closer than yours so you could sleep for a bit longer if you stay at my place."

 "Yeah, it would be nice. Thanks."

 

 --------------------------------

 

And for the first time in a very long time, all of them are sort of okay.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> some of this is super corny and there are probably a lot more clichés than i could find so i'm so so so sorry for that but i wrote most of this in crazy hours so what can you expect!!!!!!
> 
> (also big thanks to juls (paulwes.tumblr) who is the best and has to finish her stallison fics right now immediately!!!!!!!!)


End file.
